A datacenter is a facility used to house computer systems and associated components, such as telecommunications and storage systems. It generally includes multiple power supplies, data communications connections, environmental controls (e.g., air conditioning, fire suppression) and various security devices, and may be part of a data storage network. Large datacenters may be industrial scale operations which use a large amount of electricity.
A datacenter may be used to store and execute any type of software application, and various levels of security and capacity may be used for a datacenter. Monitoring the health of these software applications deployed, executed, and running in a datacenter or other server environment is difficult when the security level of the datacenter is high. Additionally, in the event that a software application is transferred to a new server or datacenter environment, external health monitors must be reconfigured to accommodate the new location.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mechanism for monitoring health of software applications in a secure datacenter environment, independent of hardware location of each software application. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.